What's the Word, Cas?
by DCKidWing13
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a strange blue-eyed man with a dirty overcoat and little memory. They try to drop him off at a police station, but the man has an odd attachment to Dean. When the man starts exhibiting supernatural abilities, the bothers realize that the man's amnesia and cultural ignorance aren't the only things different about him… Not Destiel but can be read so...
1. Welcome to Rock Ridge, Colorado!

**All my works are self-beta** , so any and all mistakes were foolishly made by me. **I do not own any SPN characters.** If I did, there would be quite a few changes in the show. **I do not profit from this story.** If I did, I'd upload a lot more and a lot sooner, don't you think?

 **Enjoy** _(…or don't…)_

* * *

 **Title:** _What's the Word, Cas?_ Reference to the season 8 episode "Hunteri Heroici".

 **Summary:** Sam and Dean come across a strange blue-eyed man with a dirty overcoat and little memory. They try to drop him off at a police station, but the man has an odd attachment to Dean. When the man starts exhibiting supernatural abilities, the bothers realize that the man's amnesia and cultural ignorance aren't the only things different about him…

 **Understanding the Setting:** Takes place in season 4 and maybe 5 later on. The Apocalypse isn't happening, Lilith isn't breaking the seals, and Sam isn't chugging demon blood (or at the very least, he and Ruby are not together). Dean has been raised from Perdition and has the handprint on his arm. The brothers are not yet aware that Angels and God are real. They haven't found the _Supernatural_ books yet, and if Crowley is in this story, he is still a crossroads demon. Oh, and Jimmy...I'm not yet sure how I'm going to handle that. Either Jimmy will still be there, inside of Cas, or Jimmy will have died when Cas took over. No Uriel, but maybe Anna before her grace returns. Umm...I think that's all the important stuff. Have any questions? Just ask in a review or PM me, and I will clarify.

 **Fair Warning:** I've really gotten into Supernatural lately. I have even made a video of Castiel fan art on my youTube channel! I've binge-watched nearly the entire thing over the past few months. Currently (as of August 2017), I am at the beginning of season 11, so please don't spoil anything!All this is to say, this is the first Supernatural fanfic I've written. I _think_ I've got the characterization down for most of the characters. More than anything, I'm worried about writing Dean because I only ever understand maybe _2%_ of the references he spouts…

* * *

"You think he's dead?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Hey, Mister..."

"Ew! Don't touch him!"

"Why not?"

"He's probably homeless. Just look at how dirty his coat is! You might catch something."

He cracked his eyes and let out a groan, trying to make sense of what was going on around him.

"Whoa, he's awake!"

"What do we do? Do we call someone?"

"Hey, Mister! Hey!"

His eyes snapped open, and he noticed a curious teenage boy with dark hair hovering over him. A few feet away was a blond girl about the same age who looked ready to run away.

"You okay?" The boy asked.

He blinked. "Yes, I am okay."

"You sure about that?" The girl muttered skeptically.

He sat up and looked at his surroundings. It was nighttime. He was on the side of a road with forest on either side of it. He gradually rose to his feet as he tried to understand where he was and why he was there.

"Hey, you look kind of lost," the boy commented.

"I suppose I am," he answered, still looking around.

"You lose your way?"

"I...suppose so."

"Where you from?"

"I'm...not sure."

The boy and girl looked at each other. "So, what are some kind of drifter or something?" The girl asked with an odd look on her face.

"I suppose."

The three were silent for a moment. The boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Tanner, by the way." He looked at the hand, wondering what the boy was doing. "I'm...not going to hurt you or anything."

"Why would I think you would hurt me?"

"Because you still haven't shaken my hand. I mean, unless you're a germophobe or something."

"No, I am not a germophobe."

Silence struck again as the boy slowly lowered his hand. "So...yeah...I'm Tanner, and this is my cousin Ashley. She's a bit of freak, so don't get offended by her not greeting you like a normal person."

"Oh, screw you, Tanner!" The girl rolled her eyes.

The boy chuckled. "And you are…?"

"My name is… I am…." He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He's sure he has a name, but he can't recall it. "I don't know."

The boy's eyebrows raised. "Wait, what?" The girl took a few steps forward, examining him. "Are you telling us you have amnesia or something?"

"Amnesia?" He thought for a moment. "Yes, that would make sense."

"Whoa..." The boy whispered. The cousins looked at each other. "Hey, how about we lead you into town?"

"Tanner!" The girl gave the boy a look that the boy simply ignored.

"There, we can take you to the police. They should be able to help you figure out who you are. That sound good?"

"Yes, that...'sounds good'," he replied, gratefully yet uncertainly.

"Cool. So, let's get going. It's about a ten-minute walk back into town." The boy started walking, still ignoring the glances of the girl. He walked behind them in silence. "Oh, by the way… Welcome to Rock Ridge, Colorado!"


	2. This Guy's Insane

**Enjoy!** _(...or don't...)_

 _ **'~*~'**_

"All right," Tanner stated, trying to break the prolonged silence. "We're almost at the police station. When you're there, you can get a hot meal."

"And a shower," Ashley muttered.

He stayed silent, following the cousins.

* * *

"I'm out. I'm done," Dean announced. "Quit." He walked away, attempting to shove done the fear he felt encircling his heart. Sam sighed in disbelief.

Dean walked along walked along an empty road, tugging at his necktie. Suddenly, he heard a growl. He slowly turned around to see a small dog with a pink bow on its head. It was absolutely terrifying. Dean watched the dog careful, looking into those dark eyes. Then, it blinked. He was _sure_ he was a goner.

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have tried to go to that party," Ashley said spitefully. "We sneak out, walk nearly a mile, and then it turns out Wyatt's parents are supposed to be out of town _next_ week!" Tanner let out a loud sigh. "That's bad enough. But on the way back, my cousin, the good _Samaritan_ , just _has_ to stop and take in some _stray_ and make us all walk halfway across town to get to the frickin' police station just because _Columbo_ here can't remember his stupid _name_!" She huffed. " _Ugh_! These are _so_ not the shoes for this!"

"Do you _ever_ stop complaining?" Tanner sighed again.

Ashley gave an exasperated gasp. "Why, you-"

"And the station isn't 'halfway across town'. We've only been walking for, like, twenty minutes."

"Twenty-six minutes and forty-nine seconds, to be exact." Both cousins abruptly stopped and slowly turned to look at the strange man.

"Okay, scratch that," Ashley noted in disbelief. "Not Columbo, _Rain Man_."

The cousins looked at each other with opposing expressions. Before either one could comment further, everyone's attention was caught by a frightened yell.

"Was...that a scream?" Tanner asked. Everyone was still and silent for a moment.

" **AAAAAHHHH!"**

"Okay, that was _definitely_ a scream." Tanner sprinted off in the direction of the cries.

"Wait, shouldn't we—? Tanner!" Ashley tried to call after him. The next thing she say was a tan blur as the strange man hurried in the same direction. "I swear, you guys are _nuts_! It's like you want to get your heads chopped off by some creepy murderer or something!" Ashley huffed, all alone on the sidewalk. After a few seconds, she grew weary and chased after the two men.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

When Tanner reached the source of the outbursts, he stopped in tracks. "You...can't be serious." Behind him, he heard the man approaching. "Hey, tell me we're seeing the same thing here."

In front of them was a grown man slowly backing away from a tiny dog.

"Oh, my God," Ashley puffed as she came closer to her cousin. "Why is every...guy in this...town...so _frickin'_ weird?" She swallowed and tried to control her breathing. "Hey, isn't the…the Wellers' puppy?"

"Yeah, I think so. All right, let's head—"

"This man needs help," the strange man stated simply.

"No arguments there," Ashley supplied.

"Looks like he just had a bit too much to—" The man in the overcoat ran forward without another word. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He looked at his cousin. "Is this guy _serious_?"

* * *

He could hear the children yelling behind them, but ignored them. There was something about this frightened man. He was special. Important. And for some reason, the man in the overcoat felt compelled to protect him.

The frightened man slowly backed away from the dog. When the man's back hit the side of a building, his terror only heightened.

"Do not be frightened," the man in the overcoat called as he rushed in front of the frightened man and held his arms out defensively. "I will protect you."

Nearby, he could hear Tanner saying, "All right, I give. This guy's insane. _Both_ of them! Let's just head home before we get in trouble..."


	3. Ran

**A/N: I meant to mention that the beginning of this story takes place during the episode "Yellow Fever" (decided as of the last chapter). If any of you are confused about the dog scene last chapter, I suggest rewatching that humorous episode!**

 **Enjoy!** _(...or don't…)_

* * *

The frightened man and the man in the overcoat speed-walked alongside each other, the frightened man close to the other man and subtly clinging to the overcoat. After rescuing the green-eyed man from the small dog, the man in the overcoat thought it would be best to accompany him in case any more dangers came.

He didn't know why, but the green-eyed man was special. He felt as though he'd known the man for a really long time. Of course, that can't be true. Otherwise, the other man would have recognized him. He looked down to the man and studied him. Green eyes. Short, dark blond hair (what he believed was called "dirty blond", even though the man's hair was rather clean). Freckles that were hard to see in the lack of light. The man was tall, about 185.46 centimeters, or 6-foot-1 as some would measure. He also reeked of alcohol and occasionally stumbled slightly. But most importantly, the man was frightened. And that was unacceptable. This man needed to be kept safe...for some reason.

"So, uh," the frightened man cleared his throat. "So what's with the trenchcoat?" The man's voice was somewhat less squeaky this time.

The amnesiac looked down at himself. "It's actually an overcoat."

"Oh, okay..." The green-eyed man wearily observed his surroundings as the walked. "So...what's with the overcoat?"

"With it is a suit and a blue tie."

The taller man stopped and gave the man an odd look before walking again. "All right. What's your name?"

"I do not know."

The man stopped again and stared at the man in the overcoat. He continued staring for a few seconds until he heard a noise and briskly started walking again. After a few minutes, he spoke again: "Okay, Jason Bourne, how do you _not_ know your own name?"

"Jason Bourne? Is that my name?"

"What? No. I mean...how should I know?! I barely know you!"

"And, yet, I know you."

"Know me? Know me _how_?"

"I do not know." Silence lingered for a moment. "What is your name?"

"I thought you said you knew me." Silence. "You can call me 'Dean'."

"Dean." It felt as though the name were trying to remind him of something. He could feel memories touching the outside of his mind. Though try as he might, he couldn't reach them. The remainder of the walk was in silence apart from the occasional squeal or whimper from Dean.

* * *

"This is it,"Dean said, sounding slightly relieved and all the more terrified at the same time. Upon seeing the "Bluebird Hotel", he released the overcoat. As he approached his door and started to fish around for the key, he noticed the amnesiac was behind him. "Uhh...thanks for...yeah. You can, uh...you can go now."

"You are still frightened. You are still in danger. I should be here to protect you."

"Yeah, I appreciate that. But, um, I got a little brother, y'know? Sammy. I don't really want him to know I had to be rescued from—from a friggin' _poodle_."

"It was actually a Yorkshire Terrier."

"You get the point! It's...It's embarrassing, man. _I'm_ the big brother. _I'm_ supposed to be the one doing the protecting!" Dean sighed. "Just...please."

The two stared at each other for a moment. "I...will leave." They continued staring at each other. It was when Dean raised his eyebrows that the man in the overcoat got the cue to go.

Dean watched the man walk away, feeling his security fade with each step.

* * *

The door opened. Dean's first reaction was terror until he saw the intruder was his little brother. He felt a bit more safe.

"I looked everywhere for you, Dean," Sam stated. "How the hell did you get here?"

"...Ran."

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone would like to help me with this story, that'd be great. I need help with Dean's lines because I hardly ever understand his references, and I don't watch a lot of movies. I had to Google "popular amnesia movies" just to find that Jason Bourne reference...**


End file.
